Till we meet agian
by ariana.kaitya
Summary: I cant belive he broke up with me. For quinn. He left US alone. He dosent even know THEY exist, until now, 6 years later.
1. Chapter 1

AN: 5 reviews for next chapter. PM me for more plot ideas. Thanks for reading

* * *

6 hours ago

Rachel's POV

I saw my boyfriend Finn Hudson on the stage singing. You see Finn is in a band called " The new Directions". After today's show, I will give him the most surprising news ever.

Before I knew it the crowd was roaring with applause. I went backstage to tell Finn the news.

"Rachel I have something to say ." He says. Looks like he beat me to the point.

" Okay " I tell to him. " Rachel please don't get mad, I really loved you". "Get to the point" I tell him probably hormones I thought

" I'm breaking up with you Rachel" he tells me. I could almost hear my heart break.

" What?" I ask him feeling the Tears in my face. "I'm sorry" he says to me and slightly hugs me turning away. I wipe away the tears and leave.

* * *

Finns POV

I really didn't want to break up with Rachel. I really love her. You see, I met Rachel when I was dating Quinn. Me and Quinn really do not like each other, we were just using each other for fame. I fell in love with Rachel. Then me and Rachel had sex.

Well when I was about to Break up with Quinn she dropped the bomb on me. She is pregnant. I'm 18 ( almost 19) and I'm about to be a father.

Who wouldn't be scared of that. That's why I broke up with Rachel.

6 hours later

" You need to tell him, he deserves to know. It's his child to", Santana said. "Your right Santana ill tell him I'm pregnant tomorrow" I tell her.

The next day, I text Finn to tell him I want to meet him. When I went to Sardi's he came up to me and said

" Rachel you need to get over me. I'm sorry but I really don't like you. I love Quinn, not you. I never did. So just leave me alone and never try to contact me again" he said in a really harsh tone.

When I got home to my apartment, I cried. Im only 18 how I'm I going to be a single mother. He used me and made me feel worthless. Never in my life I will ever forgive Finn Hudson, even if he is the father of my baby.

I rub my stomach, " I sorry your father is such a jerk. But I promise you I will love you a lot" I say to my unborn baby.

* * *

6 years later

Rachel's POV

Life has been pretty good so far. On December 31, 2012 my kids were born. Turned out I was having twins, one girl and one boy. I named the girl Bridget Diana Berry. I named the boy Ethan Christopher Berry. Ethan reminds me a lot of Finn. Light brown hair, Amber eyes, His nose. Bridget looks like me except for the nose and the hair colour.

Thank god they both had Finns nose. One year after, they were born I got a the lead role in the broadway show Beauty and the beast. I am currently Maria in West Side Story.

Both my dads supported me. They were disappointed at me at first. Then they were exited that they will be grandfathers. But I know they will rather have me be married and have kids.

Ethan is the oldest by 15 minutes.

Ethan and Bridget are both 5 years old.

" Kids get ready we are going to the supermarket" I tell my kids. When they got ready and we were all set to go to the supermarket I took them to the car and drove them there.

" Mom, can we get foot loops" Bridget asked me. " Okay baby, but make it quick" I tell them.

* * *

Finns POV

My life has been hell. Two months ago I found out that Quinn cheated on me and the baby is not mine. I was heartbroken. I can't believe I broke up with the only good thing in my life for Quinn.

I miss her so much. I wonder how she is right now. I know she is a broadway star. That's what she always wanted to be when she grew up.

I'm in the supermarket right now to get some, you know food. While I'm in the supermarket I bump into some adorable kids. For some reason the little girl reminded me of Rachel except with a different nose and different hair colour.

The boy reminded me of myself.

" Mister can you please help me get the box of froot loops" the little boy said sweetly. I gave them a smile and handed them the box of froot loops.

"Thank you" the little girl said sweetly. " Bridget, Ethan" says a tone I could never forget. Then I come face to face with a face I haven't seen in six years.

Her eyes were wide. I broke the silence." Are they mine?" I say to her harshly. She looks up at me. " Yes" she says softly.

My eyes widen. Then I felt angry, betrayed, and most of all hurt. How could she keep this from me. I would of helped her. Then again I did tell her to never talk to me again. I'm the one who cut all contact with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I'm so sorry for note updating earlier. I need at least 10 reviews for the next chapter. PM me for more ideas on ploy twists. Enjoy!

* * *

Finns POV

After our surprise meeting in the supermarket. We decided that we should go to her house and talk about everything. " Bridget Ethan, why don't you two go play with your blocks" Rachel says to them. "Okay mommy" they say to her.

After they were gone me and Rachel sat in the sofa. "Finn I'm really sorry". " I laughed a little. " Why didn't you tell me that I had kids, I would have helped you" I say to her in a cold tone. " Hold on Finn. I was going to tell you. Not once but twice. Both times you didn't even let me talk, you just left me" she says to me in a hurt tone.

I really felt guilty right now. I'm so stupid. I should have let her talk. If I did I would have known my kids. I wouldn't have been complete strangers to them.

"Do you know how hard it was for them? They always asked me why they don't have a daddy. I had to make up some stupid excuse every time they ask me that" there were tears falling down from her cheek while she way saying this.

"Rachel I'm sorry. I was a jerk to you and you didn't deserve it. But I really did love you. I love you now. It was just that Quinn was pregnant. Before you say anything else I found out that two months ago I wasn't the father. Quinn cheated on me" I say to her.

I wipe the tears from her eyes. She didn't say anything after that. We were just smiling at each other. Just then Bridget came in, Ethan following. "Mommy, Ethan pulled my hair" she said. "Did not" he said. "Did too" Bridget replied.

Rachel gave me a small smile and left to sort out the problem that's going on between Ethan and Bridget.

* * *

Rachel POV

"Finn do you want to take Bridget and Ethan out for dinner? To know them both better " I asked him. Finn gave a huge grin. "Yeah I would love to" I said to her.


End file.
